


hoc est bellum

by ROSIERS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU starting end of fifth year, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dumbledore Bashing, Egyptian Pharaohs, Eventual Dark-ish Harry, Eventual powerful!harry, F/F, F/M, Harry's ancestry is far more than he thought it was, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Moral Ambiguity, No Horcruxes, Ron Weasley Bashing, War, don't want to give much away but let's just say lily wasn't as muggleborn as people believed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: After a triumphant victory for the Order of the Phoenix in the Department of Mysteries, the war is thought to have finally come to a close.With the Death Eaters rounded up and imprisoned in Azkaban, and Voldemort killed at the hands of Albus Dumbledore - Dark Lord defeater twice over, the Wizarding World is put into the hands of the Light, but it is not as good a fate as once led to have been believed.During the July before sixth year, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys celebrate their victory by taking a trip to Egypt that changes everything Harry had once known as truth.And when he is sent back to the Dursley's after the week in Egypt, and not contacted again for the entirety of the summer leaving him bitter and irritated - Harry is very receptive to one Ankhes Pharaoh who claims to be related to Harry and offers him sanctuary away from his abusive relatives.





	1. Chapter 1

** _Prologue_ **

 

"This is so exciting!" Hermione said, excited, as she followed the tour guide down the stone steps into what seemed like a never-ending darkness.

Harry frowned slightly from where he walked behind her at the end of the group, they had been like this all week - happy and carefree, as if they had completely forgotten about the fact that they just fought a war in which people fought and died for.

In which Sirius fought and died for.

He felt himself getting angry just at the thought. 

He could remember so  _clearly_ during the battle when Voldemort had first appeared before Harry. Harry had frozen - stunned at the sudden appearance of the Dark Lord, but Sirius hadn't. As soon as the Dark Lord cast the first curse, and Sirius had realized that Harry wasn't moving, Sirius had shoved Harry to the ground and took the curse himself. The Dark Lord laughed as Sirius  _boiled_ from the inside out, facing inevitable death.

Sirius had  _died_ for him - died for the cause of the Light - and yet when news came to the public of the battle in the Department of Mysteries, people learned that the Dark Lord and  _his most trusted Death Eater, Sirius Black,_ had been killed in the battle. Naturally, Harry had confronted Dumbledore on  _why_ , exactly,  _Sirius hadn't been cleared of all charges?_

And, of course, he was given those light blue eyes that twinkled sadly, as he responded that they did not have the evidence needed to prove Sirius innocent.

In other words, it was easier to just let the public believe that Sirius had just been another dangerous, evil Death Eater.

_"(My young one...)"_

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as a soft female voice seemed to resonate from all around him. He looked around wildly, but there was no one around that could have possibly spoke.

_"(Come to me...)"_

Harry started again and waited a moment, but the voice did not speak again.

Shaking his head and brushing a side the warning in his gut, he continued forward, listening intently as the sounds of all of their footsteps echoed throughout the dark chamber as they descended further into the ground.

"... the first Egyptian dynasty, and the first known wizards to wizardkind." The tour guide finished speaking and Harry mentally berated himself for not listening.

"What did he just say?" He asked Fred very softly, as the stone walls made their voices echo.

Fred gave him a look of mock disbelief, "Was little Harry not listening?" he mocked playfully before explaining, "He said that these are the tombs of the first Egyptian dynasty - otherwise known as the first recorded existence of wizards. He also said that many of the narrow openings that we will pass are tombs that they were unable to access due to the severity of the curses blocking entrance to them, and so he warned us against going into them."

Harry nodded and thanked him quietly as they reached the bottom of the stairs and the floor leveled out. The hall they were in was large and ornate  with statues made of gold and hieroglyphics marking every inch of possible wall.

The tour guide allowed them to explore the main hall and explicitly told them not to touch _anything_ , and Harry noted that Hermione was instantly on her toes and running around the hall in excitement while the others drifted off in pairs  _oohing_ and  _aahing_ at the different aspects of the area.

Harry drifted over to a more secluded area of the hall - away from all of the others. Amazed, he looked at all of the hieroglyphics wishing that he had been able to understand the small drawings.

In the middle of the wall he was standing in front of was a figure of a man with a long spear in his hand and the head of a horned viper, curiously, he reached out and touched it with his right hand.

He didn't have time to think before he disappeared.

* * *

He appeared in another long corridor - one that was dark and shadowy and gave off a dark, oppressive air. He turned around, horrified, and came face to face with a wall with the odd figure on it. He touched it again, hoping it would send him back, but it only sent a jolt of ice cold electricity through his body that made him cringe and step back.

He swallowed and turned around to face the corridor that seemed to go on forever. 

_Why did shit like this always happen to him?_

With only one way to go, he went forward, trying to brush aside the shivers that ran down his spine as the shadows seemed to close in on him - shifting and moving all around him.

He had felt dark magic before - from Voldemort and his followers - but this was on a whole other level. The magic in the room seemed to seep into his skin and through his body, he could feel it caressing his very own magical core as if it were subtly attempting to take it over.

The air seemed to grow heavier as he reached the end of the corridor and in front of him stood a wide, arched opening with large hieroglyphs a top it. His eyes widened as the hieroglyphics turned into English before his very own eyes.

**_Here lies the tomb of Ankhesenamunet, father-slayer and king-slayer. May her heart be weighed truly and may she be devoured by the Great Beast, Ammit._ **

_That didn't sound good_ , Harry noted, and though every instinct in his body told him to  _run_ in the opposite direction, he moved forward and somehow that oppressive air seemed to grow _heavier_.

The sarcophagus he stood in front of was  _black_ in every sense, unlike the pure gold he was expecting, and the chamber was bare except for a few skeletons.

Standing over the sarcophagus, he noticed that there was a dagger laying atop of it, the hilt black with gold engravings on it, and the blade itself seemed to be made of a wickedly sharp  _bone_.

Almost as if someone were controlling him, he picked up the dagger by the blade and hissed, dropping it as it cut into his skin, his blood dripping onto the sarcophagus. 

_"(You have done well, my child.)"_

The voice had returned and Harry nearly stumbled backwards onto the floor at the suddenness of it. 

The feeling of darkness in the room thickened until it was almost unbearable - and then the entire chamber began shaking violently, stones falling from the ceiling and crashing into the ground.

Harry turned on his heel and _ran_ , not looking back.

Inside the sarcophagus, two glowing gold eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed, the inscription above the tomb's entrance references the Egyptian Book of the Dead - I am aware that came far after the First Dynasty, but it is the only reference I could find about the afterlife of Egyptians and thus, I used it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish chapter - the next one will be very long

_**Chapter One** _

 

It was sooner, rather than later, that Harry found himself back with the Dursley's, and though Harry was annoyed that he was trapped with them again, he was more than happy to get the  _hell_ out of Egypt. 

He couldn't remember exactly  _why_ he was so anxious to leave Egypt, though. He remembered traveling to the ancient tombs of the first Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt, and he remembered walking down the steps far beneath the ground. Things got hazy after he reached the main hall, he could remember looking around and thinking  _holy shit_ , and he could vaguely remember walking over to another part of the hall, and then he couldn't remember anything except for stark  _terror_ as he, the Weasleys, the tour guide and Hermione ran from the crumbling tombs.

Their trip to Egypt had ended two days early, as a brutal sandstorm swept through the entire area they were staying in, tearing apart buildings and killing nearly a hundred people. 

Mr. Weasley had apologized, naturally, and told him to have a good rest of the summer and that he, Molly, and the children would  _surely_ be in contact with him.

It had been three weeks - it was the beginning of August, now, and he hadn't gotten a single letter - not even on his  _birthday_ , who he only got a present from Luna and Neville.

He had found himself getting increasingly angry at them, but rather than dwell on it, he found himself buried in research, about what, you ask?  _Ancient Egypt_. If you asked, he wouldn't be able to you why, but there was something that he needed, just  _needed_ to know, but he didn't know what it was he needed to know.

August 16th, 1996 was the day that his life did a complete 180 - for better or for worse, he had yet to find out.

It had started with him waking up to banging on his window. He had frowned and wearily rubbed his eyes to look at the clock.

**_8:36 A.M_ _._ **

His eyes widened,  _he had slept in!_

There was another bang, and he jumped, looking over to see a familiar owl at his window: Neville's, he walked over to the window and opened it easily.

The tawny owl flew in and landed on his bed, dropping what looked like the Daily Prophet and a small note before flying back out the window with a single hoot.

He sighed and picked up the note first:  _Please, be careful! - NL_

Harry frowned, feeling a tug of apprehension in his gut as he picked up the Daily Prophet. He could feel his heart stop as he read the title of the first page.

**_AZKABAN EMPTIED!_ **

* * *

He cradled his arm, which was surely broken as he curled up into a ball inside that dreadful cupboard that he used to live in when he was younger.

He had been in shock when he read the article and when Aunt Petunia had come up to his room, wondering why in hell he wasn't downstairs making breakfast yet, she saw him sitting cross-legged on his bed staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. She easily took the paper laying on his bed, and she  _screamed_ , because she knew exactly what it meant.

Death Eaters would come for  _him_.

And it was safe to say that Uncle Vernon was  _furious_ that Harry would be, yet again, putting his family in danger.  _Extreme_ danger.

He swallowed as he gazed at his trunk,  _would people even noticed if he just disappeared?_

He heard the doorbell ring, ripping him out of his sullen thoughts, and Harry rolled his eyes because he just  _knew_ that it would be one of Aunt Petunia's dreadful friends that -

The door to the cupboard slammed open.

"Get up, boy. Someone's here to see you." Uncle Vernon nearly snarled and Harry, as confused as he was, stood up and followed him to the front door, where Aunt Petunia and a young woman were standing inside stiffly, though while Aunt Petunia was stiff with clear wariness and uncomfortableness, the young woman stood tall, her head held high as she gazed at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon in disdain - with the same regal haughtiness he had seen on the Slytherins in his year.

The woman was young, maybe in her early twenties - late teens, at least - but she was a couple inches taller than Harry, who stood at a solid five foot four. Her skin was a smooth olive color and her hair was long, pin straight and impossibly dark, reaching her lower back, and her eyes were a stunning cold gold, but as they landed on Harry, the coldness warmed into obvious satisfaction and her scarlet lips tilted upwards into a slight smirk.

She was clearly a foreigner, and that was further proven by the outfit she wore: a thin white ankle length dress which had a low v-cut neck and only covered the parts that needed to be covered - the rest was sheer material. She wore a thick gold necklace with intricate designs and similar hoop earrings and bracelets. On the fourth finger of her right hand was a ring with a band of what looked like a beautiful mixture of gold, silver and copper, engraved in hieroglyphics with a gemstone that Harry only recognized because Parvati wore it on a necklace for the Yule Ball - lapis lazuli, but this woman's was in the shape of a scarab.

As soon as her eyes landed on the unnatural angle that Harry's arm was bent at, they narrowed into slits briefly before the angered look completely disappeared, as if it weren't there to begin with.

"Hello." She said simply, and she had a clear accent, one that he recognized from his time in Egypt - but it sounded odd compared to the ones of the people he had he had met, "You must be Harry Potter. My name is Ankhes Pharaoh. I am related to your mother, Lily Evans."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two**_

 

The name sounded familiar - Ankhes, he meant, not Lily Evans, of course he knew who his mother was - but he couldn’t place where he had seen or heard it before. 

And she  _seemed_ familiar, too. Not her appearance, he had  _never_ seen someone like her before, but her magical aura - it was odd, almost  _tangible_ , he could practically taste it in the air around him.

"Excuse me, but I have n-" Aunt Petunia began, but Ankhes turned to her, her golden eyes piercing into Aunt Petunia's pale ones.

"Leave us." Her voice was harsh and cold and commanding, and Aunt Petunia didn't argue as she turned on her heel and disappeared into the kitchen, Uncle Vernon right behind her.

For a moment, neither Ankhes or Harry spoke, until Ankhes moved forward and grasped his arm slightly - he jumped, and then he noticed his arm was _healing_ under her touch, and then Harry finally asked, "How are you related to me?"

"I am a... distant relative to your mother." Ankhes said, pausing for a moment, "I apologize that I was unable to come sooner, it was beyond my control. If you would like, you could live with me until you are of age to live on your own, rather than coming back to this...  _place_." 

Harry studied Ankhes briefly, she seemed as if she were being truthful and she seemed as if she were honest in her intentions as well. "Where do you live? I... I wouldn't want to be a bother, you know?"

Ankhes smiled genuinely, "My home is in northern England. I can apparate us there, if you wish to come with me. And I assure you, you would be no bother."

Harry, realizing what he had just read this morning looked at her warily, "And how do I know you're not just some Death Eater of Voldemort's here to get revenge for their master." He demanded but more or less withered at the look on her face.

"I serve no man." She said darkly, "Not now or ever." She shook her head slightly before adding lightly, "I also have paperwork from the ministry and goblins, and you must know how hard those goblins are to fool."

Harry snorted, that he did.

"Okay, say I choose to go with you. If I wanted to, would you let me leave?" Harry asked her and she blinked.

"I am not going to hold you prisoner." She said, stunned.

Harry sighed and thought to himself shortly, there were a  _million_ ways that this could go wrong -  _a million_ , and yet he felt as if going with her was his only option and on top of that, his  _magic_ felt at ease around her. Somehow, in his gut, or soul, or whatever, he knew this woman would do him no harm and the Dursleys  _would_.

Slowly, he nodded, "I want to go with you."

Her lips pulled up slowly, "Then you shall." She said simply and held out her arm, "I will send people to collect your things."

Harry took her hand hesitantly and he felt an oddly familiar sweep of magic that seemed brush against his magical core, and a heavy, overwhelming aura of dark magic, and suddenly, as he felt the uncomfortable pull of side-along apparition, he remembered those missing moments from the tombs in Egypt.

The name left his lips almost instinctively, and he knew, somehow that he was most _certainly_ not speaking English. 

" _(Ankhesenamunet.)"  
_

Golden eyes met his, an odd, sick joy in them, and then they were gone.

* * *

 His knees hit grassy plains as they appeared in what Harry assumed to be northern England.

He scrambled on his hands and knees backwards, away from the bemused young woman, "You knew my true name. How?" She asked curiously.

He went to reach for his wand, but Ankhes just lifted an imperious eyebrow, raising her right hand and showing him his holly wand. "Give it back. Give it back!" He hissed angrily, "Who  _are_ you?"

Ankhes dropped the wand in front of him, and Harry darted over to grab it, lifting it and standing in a defensive position, but Ankhes only looked amused as she watched him. "My name is Ankhesenamunet, daughter of the Pharaoh Qa'a of the First Egyptian Dynasty." She responded, "It is your turn, now."

_My turn for what?_ He thought, before he realized that she had asked him a question first.

"It  _said_ it on the entrance to your  _tomb_." He said in disbelief. "Where I -  _oh my god, I brought you back to life_." He gasped in horror as reality caught up with him. " _Oh my god._ "

Ankhes, briefly, looked stunned, "Yes, it did. Though, I was unaware you knew how to read archaic Egyptian hieroglyphs." She mused to herself, "And you did not, in fact, bring me back to life because I never died. I have been bound there in a deep sleep for nearly... five thousand years now, I believe."

"I  _don't_ know how to read  _archaic Egyptian_." Harry said fiercely, "It was in  _English."_

Ankhes stared at him oddly, "And why, exactly, would there be English inscriptions on the tomb of an Egyptian princess that was buried  _in_ Egypt  _five thousand_ years ago?" She asked him and he thought furiously for an answer.

"For  _tours_." He argued and Ankhes sighed.

"To deface the tomb of a Pharaoh or their family would awaken very destructive thousand year old curses that would kill  _many_ people. The last time a wizard  _tried_ was in... 1754, I believe, and over forty thousand were killed in the subsequent earthquake." She dismissed immediately, "No one would  _dare_ to face the wrath of the Egyptian Pharaohs and their priests."

"Was there a curse on your tomb? Am I cursed?" Harry asked, horrified.

"Yes, there is. And no, you're not." She replied easily, "If you had not been powerful enough to unbind me, you would have died just like the other skeletons in my chamber."

"How did they die?" Harry was unsure if he wanted to know.

"Their cut never healed." Ankhes  _smiled_ as she spoke, "They slowly bled to death on the floor of my chamber, and I did not release the binds that locked them in, like I did for you."

Harry looked sick, "How did they even get  _in_ there?" 

"I called them, naturally. I sensed that they bore my blood, and, just as you did, they found themselves looking at the symbol of the Hidden One and they touched it. None of them were strong enough to release me from my binds, but you were. Why?" It was a rhetorical question, obviously, as she stared at him curiously.

He remembered what, exactly, the inscription above the tomb said:  _father-slayer, king-slayer._ "You killed your own father. It said it. How could you kill your own father?" He demanded and Ankhes gave him an odd look before responding.

“My father wished to marry me to bear more heirs.” She said simply, and Harry drew back, as if he had been slapped, “My brother - my twin brother, Amunemhet - was insulted and angry at our father for even suggesting it. You see, when I lived, if twins of royal blood were born they married each other, they were considered gifts from the goddess, Hathor. Thus, before my father could, Amun married me. Our father was furious and he had my brother, his  _heir,_  murdered several months later. Of course, by that time, my pregnancy became known, but I had no doubt that my father would kill my child once it was born and take me for himself and so the night of my son’s birth, I sent him off with dear friends of mine - my handmaidens, Ahit and Ahura, to raise and protect him. That night, as soon as I could stand on my own, I walked to my father’s chambers and killed him in his sleep. I don’t remember the rest of that night, but it was that same night I was bound and put into a sleep for five thousand years.” Ankhes smiled distantly and looked at Harry, “You have his eyes, you know? Amun’s… after all this time. It was another reason why my father hated my brother so much. My mother died giving birth to him, the second child, and he had her bright green eyes. I wonder if, perhaps, that means you are my direct descendent rather than just descending from one of my father's bastard's lines. It would explain why you were able to release me."

He absorbed the information he just learned slowly, trying to ignore the fact that his ancestors could have, in fact, been  _twins_. His own mother and father faced death for him, so he knew just how far a mother could go in defense of her child, but to kill her own father... things must have been different in the ancient days. Of course they were, if a father could so easily have his son  _murdered_ and plot the death of his infant grandson. Merlin, it reminded him of how Voldemort murdered his father and mother and tried to murder Harry himself while he was an infant.

Ankhes paused, "I could find out if you come with me to Gringotts. The goblins are... fond of me." She said with a smirk on her lips, "We, of Egypt, treasure gold above all for it is the skin of Amun-Ra. Our gold mines, not to mention our silver and other precious metals and jewels, were hidden under ancient protection charms and curses that only one with the blood of the First Dynasty could enter them, and only if they have the specific codes to get within them. With the death of my father and brother, and me being bound, there was no one left to pass on the codes." Her smirk widened, "I am the richest person in the world right now, as are you, by default."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused, looking at her weirdly.

"You are my last living direct descendent, if my theory is right, and thus, you are my heir. If you are willing, I intend on going to Gringotts to legally introduce you as my heir to the Wizarding World after we have the bloodline charm done. I already have the heirship ring prepared." She explained.

"You want to make me your  _heir_?" He stared at her in disbelief, "B-But  _why_?"

Ankhes frowned, "Because you  _are_ my heir." She suddenly looked angry and Harry couldn't comprehend why until he spoke, " _(If that filthy_ snake _hadn't of killed your mother... he will rot in the stomach of Ammit for what he has done.)_ "

"What's an Ammit?" Harry asked curiously, "It said that above your tomb's chamber as well."

Ankhes looked amused at that, "Of course it did, those priests were cruel to those who harmed the royal bloodline. They were wonderful." she noted and then explained, "Ammit is the Devourer of the Dead, the Eater of Hearts. When one passes on, they appear in the Hall of Two Truths, and the God of Cemeteries and the Afterlife, Anubis, weighs the heart of said person against the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of truth. If the heart is pure, the scales would balance and Osiris, the God of the Afterlife, Death, Life and Resurrection, would give them their place in the afterlife. If the heart was out of balance with the feather of Ma'at, Ammit would swallow the heart and the soul would become restless forever and they would die a second time, as people say."

Harry swallowed, "Your heart has to weigh the same as a feather?" he asked, "That's biologically impossible."

Ankhes raised her eyebrows, and Harry feared, for a moment, that he insulted the ancient princess, but she just said, "The feather represents the truth and morality, law and justice. If you follow the principle of Ma'at, your heart will weigh truly, and if not..." she trailed off, but Harry knew what she was going to say:  _if not, you'll be cursed to eternal restlessness._

"I have a question." Harry asked and Ankhes looked amused again.

"I have an answer."

"How is it that you know about all of this modern information, like Gringotts and the laws of the Wizarding World? You've been asleep for five thousand years."

"I was not entirely asleep, for one. I was just bound to the sarcophagus. I was able to watch the rise and fall of empires, the rise and fall of lords of dark and light who were more evil than your Lord Voldemort tenfold. All general information of the past five thousand years, I know. Specific information though, I could not pick up, thus I spent the past few weeks sucking out people's life essence and knowledge so I could adjust." She said easily.

"Oh." Harry noted, "That -  _did you just say you were sucking out people's_ life _essence?"_ He asked, horrified, but Ankhes just watched him with those bright gold eyes.

"Shall we go to Gringotts, then?" she ignored his question and held out her hand.

"You did  _not_ answer me question." He protested.

"Gringotts?" She prompted.

* * *

They sat in a pristine white, bare office awaiting a goblin to come in with the results of the bloodline. Harry watched as Ankhes rhythmically tapped her ring against the arm of her chair, glancing every so often at the clock on the wall behind the desk.

"This is taking a long time, we've been here for hours." Harry would deny complaining later, but his legs were falling asleep and he had had a long day.

"They have to go through hundreds of generations of our family to see if you're a direct descendent of mine." Ankhes responded, "It will take time. Not much longer, I assume, the goblins work fast - always have."

As she finished her sentence, the door opened and a gruesome looking goblin waddled in and slammed the door shut with files in his hand as he climbed into the seat behind the desk in front of them.

"We finished sorting through your bloodline." The goblin said, his voice naturally harsh, his beady eyes on Harry, "You are, in fact, a direct descendent of her." He looked at Ankhes, who looked pleased at the admission.

"That's good." Ankhes mused, "Now, shall we begin with the legalities of making him my heir?"

"First, as his guardian, I want you to look at the contents of what the blood test told us." The goblin said, and Harry noticed that he looked very grim. Ankhes obviously caught onto this as well, her eyes narrowing as she took the papers.

Harry watched her hesitantly, watching as her eyes scanned over the words that were hidden to him, watching as her face hardened and her eyes went cold. She rose to her feet in an instant, slamming the papers onto the goblin's desk.

" _What is this_?" Ankhes hissed, and Harry noticed, alarmingly, that she had sounded like Voldemort, who's "s"'s elongated when angry - he wondered, briefly, if his parseltongue abilities were passed on from her. " _Compulsions, magic bindings, blood glamour_ _,_ what am I  _looking_ at?"

"What happened?" Harry asked warily and Ankhes inhaled slowly, as if she were trying to calm herself.

She sat back down, "I lost my composure." She said firmly, and it was clear that it was the closest thing the goblin would get to an apology, but the goblin only nodded.

"We can get rid of the compulsion potions and the blood glamour with one that we goblin's make strictly, it will cost you-"

"I don't care for the price." Ankhes cut him off, "Bring the potion now. What do we do about the bindings?" 

The goblin nodded, obviously pleased by her answer, "We can handle that as well - we can include it in the compulsion potion. I sent for the potion, it should be here soon."

"Ankhes, what's going on?" Harry asked again, and she turned to him.

"Your precious  _Light_ " she said the word scathingly, "has laced you with compulsions and has bound the ancient blood-inherited magics of your ancestors."

Harry blinked, " _What_?" He asked in disbelief.

Ron and  _Hermione?_ Ginny? Sirius and Remus would  _never_.

"Do you know who exactly?" he finally asked.

"The bindings were done by Albus Dumbledore, your previous magical guardian. I assume the compulsions were as well." The goblin responded and Harry seethed -  _not only did that old man let Sirius rot, but now I find out he's been drugging me?_

"What were the compulsions?" Harry swallowed, dreading what exactly he had been forced to do over the years.

"Most were common charms - trusting charms, distrusting charms and-"

"What type of trusting charms? Distrusting charms? Who was I forced to trust and who was I forced not to?" He demanded, losing his temper, "How much of my life has actually been on my own free will?"

The goblin paused, "There were loyalty charms keyed to one Ronald Weasley, one Ginevra Weasley, one Albus Dumbledore, and one Hermione Granger. There were distrust charms focused upon one Draco Malfoy, one Severus Snape, and one House of Slytherin."

_All of my friends, all of my friends, did they know? Did they know what Dumbledore had done? Were they in on it too? How could even look at them the same again? How much of their friendship was actually real?_

He could feel his breath quickening, panic taking ahold of him, and he felt a hand grasp his arm tightly. He looked into gold eyes, "Calm yourself." Ankhes said sternly.

Harry hissed, "Don't tell me t-"

The door open and a goblin walked in with two potions on a tray. One was an odd green color that seemed to be sparkling under certain lightings and the other was a clear color - for a moment, Harry had thought the flask was empty.

The tray was placed on the desk in front of him. "Take the green one first. It will slowly destroy all of the compulsions running through your veins." The goblin tuned to Ankhes, "As a blood relative, no matter how distant, you will need to put your blood in the clear one so that it can reverse blood glamour."

Ankhes inclined her head in acknowledgement to his words and took the small knife the goblin, slicing her hand wordlessly and holding it over the clear flask.

The first thing Harry noticed was that she didn't even  _flinch_.

The second thing Harry noticed was that her blood was  _black_.

The goblin looked at in brief surprise before looking at Harry expectantly. Immediately, Harry downed the potion, grimacing at the taste.

He didn't feel any different.

"You won't feel anything yet. Most likely tomorrow morning you will fully notice the affects of the potion and the loss of the compulsion charms." The goblin paused as the black blood settled into the clear liquid. "You may drink the other - just like the anti-compulsion potion, you will not see the affects for a good day or so."

He did so, and the goblin began speaking again, "Now, as for your heirships..."

* * *

 Harry walked out of Gringotts as the new Lord Potter-Black and Heir-Presumptive Pharaoh, which basically meant if Ankhes were to die without giving birth to an heir, he would become Lord Pharaoh, but considering that Ankhes was kind of  _immortal_...

He thought back on everything that happened today -  _god, had it only been this morning that he was laying on his bed, terrified about the Azkaban break-out._

Speaking of the break-out...

 "Hey, Ankhes, um, I have to ask, not to be ungrateful for everything you have done for me, but you didn't have anything to do with the Azkaban break-out, right? I mean, I have to ask, the day you come to find me is the day after Azkaban was  _emptied_ of all of its criminals, the timing's all kind of worrying, I just want to be sure."

Ankhes just laughed, "Would you like to see your new home, little heir?" She asked him with a mysterious smile.

Harry's eyes lit up, conveniently forgetting the question he asked and she never answered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 2!
> 
> and OH MY GOD DOES ANYONE WATCH GAME OF THRONES? LIKE HOLY SHIT THAT EPISODE WAS JUST CRAZY! FUCKING DROGON OH MY GOD!


End file.
